A New Year's Star
by True Pacifist
Summary: Asriel reflects on his time on the surface, and Frisk shows some support to their brave friend. One-shot.


**Author's Note: This fic is dedicated to/inspired by my friend Leon, one of the bravest people I know. He's been through a lot this year, and I'm sure many of you have been, as well. Take this as a new year's present from me to the rest of you, weather you're a regular reader of mine or not, I'm proud of you all. And Leon, if you're reading this: thank you for giving me some inspiration, I haven't written anything new for awhile. And thank you for just being an awesome friend in general.**

 **Also, the song "Everything Stays" that I refer to is from Adventure Time.**

Fireworks cracked in the sky, exploding in brilliant colors. People cheered and laughed, clinking glasses, hugging and celebrating, feeling a sense of renewal crash over them.

It was like any other New Years.

Except, this time, the monsters who were once trapped in the Underground were there to enjoy it.

It had been a few months since everyone was set free, and for many monsters it was their first time celebrating New Years on the surface.

Frisk's family was standing on a grassy hill, fireworks dazzling in the night sky, glimmering stars complementing the colors. It was quick in each set form of explosions and slow in its increasing impact and symbolism. All monsters were entranced, their gazes unbreakable, some even shed a tear.

But the one who was the most effected by far was Asriel.

Frisk had convinced him to come back after the barrier was destroyed, but it wasn't easy. It took several days of Frisk coming back to the same patch of golden flowers, and refusing to leave for a long time. When Asriel _did_ agree to go back with Frisk, it was very emotionally taxing in more ways than one.

After the initial joy and shock from Asriel being alive at all, he still didn't feel any better about what he had done as a flower, and the first few days of living with Frisk and Toriel, he hid in his room most of the time. Frisk would have to gently persuade Asriel to come out of his room, and then he didn't speak much.

It had taken a lot of time and persistent support, but after some time, the goat child was able to just enjoy being with his family again, and enjoy feeling again. Within a few weeks, he had started to go to school with Frisk, and many of the human children were quick to judge. School wasn't anything like Asriel had hoped it to be, he wanted to make new friends, learn new things, and put the past behind him. But no one knew this, and very few really cared.

One day, in the schoolyard, Frisk found Asriel sitting by himself, watching the other children play.

"Why are some of the other kids so mean, Frisk? They pick on me for no reason at all…"

Frisk sat down and hugged their friend, "I don't know, Az. They see someone or something different and decide it shouldn't be treated right…maybe it's out of fear or poor judgment. I don't know."

Asriel leaned into the hug, "I want to go home…or just…somewhere else, I don't know either. I don't feel safe. It's nice to have my emotions back, but…I guess this is the one part I didn't miss." He began to shake a little.

The human stayed silent for a moment, before singing a little tune, one that Toriel had taught them recently. "Let's go in the garden, you'll find something waiting…right there where you left it, lying upside down…"

It took him a moment, but Asriel eventually carried on with the song. "When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded…the underside is lighter, when you turn it around…"

The two of them sang the 'chorus' together, "Everything stays, right where you left it…everything stays, but it still changes…" He stopped shaking, "Thanks…"

Frisk smiled and took their friend's hand, walking back to class together as their recess ended.

Now, even just a few months later, Asriel was still pushing forward. Not everyone was kind to him, but the people who were really worth the time came forward to support him. He thought about his new friends, his extended family, and the strength he had gained as the stars glimmered in the sky above.

Everyone had gone back inside now, but Asriel wanted to stay out just a bit longer.

He felt completely changed and yet not at all different at the same time.

Back inside, Toriel was beginning to grow worried, and was just about to go back outside to check on her son.

"Mom? Is everything okay?" Frisk asked Toriel, seeing she was about to leave.

"Oh, my child…" She sighed a bit, "Asriel has been outside for quite a while now, and it is starting to get rather cold."

"I'll go get him" Frisk quickly replied, putting on a sweater. Toriel nodded in thanks.

Behind him, Asriel could faintly hear the sound of grass rustling and footsteps approaching. He stood up, knowing who was coming to look for him. "I'll come back in a minute, Frisk."

But the human didn't come just for that, they knew he was reflecting. And it was a better time than any other to show some support. Frisk put a hand on Asriel's shoulder, turning him around, and gave him a hug. Just like when being saved. "Happy new year…"

"I am _so_ proud of you."

Asriel quivered a bit, either shaking or sighing, Frisk couldn't tell which. He lowered his head onto their shoulder, returning the hug. A weight was being shared, and the human hadn't expected for their words to have this much of an impact. But then again, Asriel _had_ been through a lot, far more then someone his age should have to face. But he wasn't alone, and his friend was trying to make it clear that he'd never have to be alone again.

A muffled "Thank you" could be heard.

"Stay strong, okay?"

All Frisk could feel was a nod, and Asriel broke away from the hug. "Let's go back inside; I don't want to make anyone worry."

They held hands and started walking down the hill, but the goat child couldn't help but look up at the stars one last time. An unknowable future stretched out before him.

"Thank you…"

 **Happy New Year's everyone! Stay determined!**

 **-True Pacifist**


End file.
